Big Time Sister
by Zeppo104
Summary: When Logan's sister comes to town things get alittle messy. Camille/Logan Kendall/Jo Carlos/Stephanie and James/Rachel sunscreen girl . REVIEW!


Big time rush Fanfiction

Big Time Sister

Camille/Logan, Kendall/Jo, Stephanie/Carlos and James/Rachel (sunscreen girl)

The boys were lounging by the pool one Friday afternoon. "I can't wait for the movie night tomorrow." Kendall said as he looked across the way to see his girlfriend Jo. "Yeah, it'll be like one big date." Logan said as he checked his phone. "I'll be right back I have to take this call. It's from home." Logan said as he stepped into the lobby. "I can't wait to show all the girls my moves." James said brushing his hair with his lucky comb. "What moves?" Carlos asked has he adjusted his helmet. "Not cool dude." James said as he gave Carlos the death stare and hitting his shoulder. "Whatever, just remember that Jo is mine." Kendall said pointing his finger at James.

In the lobby with Logan's phone conversation

"Hey mom." Logan said answering the phone. "Hey sweetie. How's LA?" Logan's mom said into the phone. "Awesome. It's so much fun." Logan said smiling. "Well, I have a favor to ask of you." Logan's mom said. "What is it?" Logan said looking a bit worried. "It's about your sister. She really misses you and she wants to come visit you." Logan's mom said. "Oh well tell her I say hi." Logan said relaxing his face. "Well, actually she's coming there to see you this weekend. She said she missed you so much and so I sent her to see you." Logan's mom said in a cheerful voice. "She's WHAT!" Logan said as he screamed into the phone. The other guys ran into the lobby in panic mode to see what Logan was yelling about. "Who did what?" Kendall said catching his breath. "MY SISTER IS COMING!" Logan said in panic. All four of them screamed, "NOOOOOOO"

Theme song

"What do you mean she's coming?" James said. "I mean she's coming here to visit this weekend." Logan said beginning to get nervous. "But tomorrow is our big movie date." Carlos said as he gripped to his helmet in fear. "I know!" Logan said in panic. "Hello? Boys?" Logan's mom said through the phone. "Oh hi Mrs. Mitchell." they all said in unison. "Hi mom, thanks for the heads up. Bye" Logan said as he ended to call. "What are we going to do?" James said. "She always ruins our dates somehow." Carlos said. "Remember the last date Logan had." Kendall said. All four guys replayed the memory.

Logan was sitting in a chair and he got glued to it and some slime exploded from under the table. His date ran away faster than you could say slime.

"Or the time she ruined my date." James said as they all replayed his date.

James was using his lucky comb before his date and when his date came she yelled and ran away. When James looked in the mirror there was green growing everywhere on his face.

"This is going to be awful. We have to cancel the movie date." Logan said about to call Camille. "Wait, we can't do that we promised them. We've been so busy with Gustavo that we haven't hung out so they said we better be there or else." Carlos said reminding them all. "Or else what? It's not like they can hurt us." James said. "Actually, Jo knows karate." Kendall adds think of the time he trained with her. He had bruises after that. "Okay so canceling the date is off limits. Huddle up guys. What's next?" Logan said once they were in a huddle position "Well, okay here's the plan. As long as she doesn't know about it maybe we can hide her somewhere in like a closet or something until the date is over." Kendall said. "Actully that won't work. You need to think of all the possibilities." Cameron (Logan's sister) said smirking and standing behind their huddle. "You're right Cameron. Thanks for the advice." Logan said poking his head out to look at his sister and then poking it back in. Cameron waited there with her arms crossed waiting for then to wake up. "Wait, CAMERON!" Logan said giving a confused look and poking his head up. "That's right. Hey big brother." Cameron said still smirking. "Oh no. How much did you hear?" Kendall said, his shoulders falling and he looked defeated. "All of it. Plus Logan sent me a text that said can't wait for the movie night on Saturday." Cameron said picking up her phone. Kendall, Carlos and James all looked at Logan with a mean glare. "Sorry I must have meant to send that to Camille but instead it went to Cameron." he said shrugging, his voice getting higher. "Well, I'm staying and since I know about your little date you better watch out because I'll get you this weekend and I'll get you bad." Cameron said as she walked across the lobby towards the elevators.

All the guys looked scared except for Kendall. "Are we going to let a little girl push us around?" Kendall asked facing the three others. "Yeah maybe." they all replied. "No we're going to stand up to her and show her whose boss." he said slamming his foot on the ground. "YEAH!" they all said in unison. Just then a little girl came up to them. "Free cookies! Here have a box." she said in sweet voice, giving the box to Kendall and then skipped away. "Oh how sweet!" Kendall said as he opened the box. "Wait there's nothing in here." he said examining the box. Then Cameron hit a button and the next thing that happened was Kendall got blasted in the face by oatmeal. "Okay now we have a problem." Kendall said as he spat out the oatmeal onto the three others.

In the apartment

"She's scary! Why is she here anyway?" James said pacing in their apartment looking at the three others on the couch. "I don't know. My mom said she missed me, so she flew her out here to visit." Logan said looking at his phone. "Well, now she knows and she's armed with oatmeal!" Carlos said pointing at Kendall, who was wiping off the oatmeal from his face. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to get through this." Kendall said letting his inner leader come out. "Okay so what do we do?" Logan said looking at Kendall. "We have to lead her into the closet with something. Logan, what's her favorite thing in the whole world?" Kendall said pointing at Logan. "Her cell phone. She is so attached to the thing is crazy. She even sleeps with it in her hand." Logan said putting his phone in his pocket. "Is there a time she doesn't have it?" James asked fixing his hair again. "When she is in the bathroom. She read somewhere that you can die if you use your phone in the bathroom. She's scared that she's going to die." Logan said letting out a laugh. "Fine then we'll wait until she's in the shower to get the phone. Then we take the phone and put it in the closet then we trap her in there and goodbye trouble." Kendall said giving Logan a high-five. "Okay, and break." Carlos said going towards the swirly slide. James stood there for a second and then yelled after Logan, "Is the phone thing true?" Logan just walked away. "Is it? Tell me." James said walking after him.

Katie came out from behind the game station. "Got to tell Cameron" she said with a smirk.

Commercial

"What did you do? Kendall is in the kitchen wiping oatmeal off his face." Katie asked as she sat next to Cameron. "Classic cookie box oatmeal trick." Cameron said shrugging. "Awesome" Katie said as she high-fives Cameron. "So what are you going to do to them this trip?" Katie said looking at Cameron. "I might play with their minds a bit. I'm not going to actually prank them; I'll just make them paranoid that I will prank them." Cameron said with evil in her eye. "Well, they already have a plan to capture you." Katie said. "What's the plan?" Cameron said looking interested. "They're going to take your phone and lead you into a closet that way so then you can't ruin their date." Katie explained. "Well, I guess you'll have to help me." Cameron said smirking. "Awesome, I'm in!" Katie said smiling as well.

"Stage one, wait for Cameron to take a shower." Kendall said staring at the door for Cameron to come in. Cameron comes in with a smile on her face. "Hey Kendall, what are you up to?" Cameron said standing in front of him. "Not much just staring at the door." Kendall replied smiling. "Okay well I just wanted to tell you that I won't prank you this weekend." Cameron said with a smile. "Really? Why?" Kendall said getting suspicious. "Because I've outgrown pranking. I'm almost 12 and so I have given up trying to make your life miserable." Cameron said still smiling. Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'll even go into the closet for you during your date tonight." Cameron said looking over at the closet in the corner. "How'd you know about that?" Kendall asked giving a confused look. "Katie" Cameron said. "Of course. So you really won't disturb us tonight?" Kendall said in disbelief. "I swear I won't" Cameron said lifting her hand and swearing. "Okay, get in the closet at 5:30pm, Okay?" Kendall said gesturing towards the closet. "Got it, bye" Cameron said and with that she skipped outside the apartment.

Cameron came out smiling. "The plan is working! They won't expect anything!" She said excitedly to Katie. "Good, let's go and get the stuff." Katie said as the two races towards the elevators.

That night in the boy's bedroom

"She said what?" Logan said/yelled. "She said she wasn't going to prank us." Kendall said shrugging. "I think it's a lie." Logan said. "No, it's not. She's in the closet right now." Kendall said. "Really?" Carlos said as he tied his shoe. "Yeah, which is why we're not going to be stupid and fall for whatever she and Katie are planning." Kendall said pacing. "So what do we do then?" James asked from the bathroom. "We're going to search the house and make sure there aren't fart machines in the couch or something." Logan said as he grabbed his phone and headed out towards the couch. Just then the door bell rang. "What do we do now? We don't have time to search the house!" James said coming behind Logan. "We'll just have to look during the date." Kendall said as he walked towards the door.

"Hello ladies." Kendall said as he escorted the girls into the apartment. "Hey" they all said in unison and went to their dates. "So what movie do you want to watch?" Jo asked. "Ladies choice." Carlos said as he gestured towards the pile of movies on the table. "Cool. Can I just go to the bathroom quickly?" Camille said. "Sure." James said without thinking. Logan and Kendall's eyes got big. "You know we should probably check the bathroom so that there isn't anything weird in there." Kendall said as all four guys ran into the bathroom and started to open the toothpaste and shampoo bottles. The girls stood at the door getting covered with shampoo and toothpaste. "All clear" The boys said as they turned around to find the girls covered with stuff. "Uh-oh" They said as the girls glared at them. "You know what, why don't we go watch that movie now." Logan said.

They all turned around towards the couch. Then Logan whispered, "There could be something in the couch." All four boys rushed passed the girls and started to dig through the couch having feather fly everywhere. The girls got covered with feathers that stuck to the shampoo and toothpaste. "Okay, stop digging." Stephanie said and all the guys turned around. "What's going on here?" Camille said. "What's going on is that they're paranoid of me." Cameron said as she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Cameron! How'd you get out of the closet?" Kendall said in disbelief. "You locked a girl in the closet!" Jo said looking at Kendall. "Yeah" Kendall said quietly. "Actually, she locked herself in there. But it was at our request." James said shrugging. "Who is she anyway?" Camille asked all four guys. "I'll answer that one. I'm your boyfriend's sister." Cameron said simply. "You locked your sister in a closet!" Camille yelled at Logan. "It's okay. They were paranoid that I would prank them but I pranked them by not pranking them." Cameron said. "Huh?" All of them said. "I pranked you by not doing anything so then you got paranoid and then you ruined your date by yourself." Cameron said. "Oh" All boys said as they sat down. Just then there were fart sounds from all of the chairs. "Cameron!" The boys said as the girls and Cameron laughed. "I swear that wasn't me." Cameron said putting her hands up in surrender. "Then who did it?" Carlos said. "I did" Katie said coming out from the game station. "I'm learning from Cameron." She said with a smile. "Oh brother" Kendall said hitting his head on the table. "Well, you owe us an apology and maybe something else." Rachel said staring at the boys. "Yeah" Jo said agreeing. "Whatever you want. We're really sorry and we'll do whatever to make you forgive us." James said. "Well…" Camille said smiling and looking at the other girls.

"This isn't fair!" Kendall said as he dodged a pie. "What are you talking about? You throw stuff at us now we get to do the same." Jo yelled and threw another pie which hit Kendall square in the face. "I hate this!" Logan said as he dodged a pie. "Don't hit the face!" James yelled shielding his face. 'Don't count on it." Rachel yelled hitting him in the face. Carlos was trying to catch the pies so that he could eat them.

"This is awesome." Cameron said as she and Katie watched the whole scene. "I know, right?" Katie said looking at Kendall get pelted by a pie. "It's great to be sisters." Cameron said. "You can say that again." Katie said as she and Cameron high-fived.

*Just a mini episode. I love all these couples so I put them all in one but the story is more of a family comedy then a romance story but whatever. Review Review Review!*


End file.
